


第一个脑洞OOC+NTR【魏有钱x白保险x甄白】

by yyyyuteki



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyyuteki/pseuds/yyyyuteki





	第一个脑洞OOC+NTR【魏有钱x白保险x甄白】

   
1  
魏有钱从小到大都很有钱，不识人间疾苦但识人间土的那种有钱人。所以他很接地气，入住的酒店都是有人从门缝塞小卡片的。  
一般来说，这种小卡片都是白底彩照或者干脆纯彩图配大黑文字，但是今晚的有点不一样。  
橙色。  
好有朝气，好符合魏有钱的审美。  
魏有钱于是捡起了这张卡片，是角色扮演类。上面写着【成功保险】保险经纪人——白保险，二维码旁边配了张照片，右下角的文字也很简洁，买保险就找我：130****1913。  
这是魏有钱和白保险的初次见面。  
魏有钱后来坦白说，他就是觉得照片里的人连贫穷气质都那么上相，好清纯，好不做作。他从小有钱到大，从来没见过穷得那么彻底的人，所以一见钟情。  
   
2  
打电话把人叫过来才知道，原来真是卖保险的。  
魏有钱是个很单纯的有钱人，他本来就对这种事没有兴趣，既然白保险不是干这行的，那他的心思就更单纯了。  
白保险本着卖保险的想法，与魏有钱促膝长谈了一整夜。魏有钱被这个穷苦又被骗保的年轻人的人生经历感动得一塌糊涂，他当即决定：我要资助你，你明早、啊不，今早就辞职吧，我养你。  
白保险天降富豪，一夜之间傍上了干爹，差点怀疑自己卷入了百万英镑的游戏。  
   
3  
白保险历尽人生艰苦，当然不是什么不知世事的小白兔，他猜想魏有钱看上了他的美色，于是也试探了几次。  
但是我们说过，魏有钱是个单纯的有钱人，他虽然一见钟情，但是开始砸钱后，就发生了情感转向，沉迷于奇迹白白环游世界的游戏。钱一叠一叠地给，卡一张一张地递，礼物一堆一堆地买，不求回报，就爱看白保险cos富二代。  
直男得坦荡，令人扼腕。  
白保险放下了心防，有人上赶着送钱，不要白不要啊。他也很励志上进，时常通过各种途径观摩全国第一富二代白大神的生活方式，努力学习做一个新生代富人。  
   
4  
俗话说得好，由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难。  
所以当白保险因为包场头号玩家游戏见到正在打工的甄白时，他慌了。  
甄白和他长得特像，但是比他还穷，穷得清新，穷得脱俗。白保险直觉，如果魏有钱见到这棵小白菜，魏家就再也没有他的位置了。他不接受这个可能，于是当即决定：我要资助你，你今天就辞职吧，我养你。  
甄白天降富二代，当天就拎包入住了魏有钱给白保险买的大别墅里。  
魏有钱只是个奇迹白白氪金玩家，他从不来游戏角色住的地方，所以白保险拿着金主的钱包养小白脸也不慌张。  
   
5  
但是人都有点自恋，甄白在白保险的审美中无疑是特别好看的，加之害怕魏有钱路边偶遇甄白，所以白保险一般都不让他出门，两人没事就在家里大眼瞪大眼，一来二去就擦出了伪水仙的火花。  
白保险和甄白这边打得火热，那边魏有钱头顶绿意盎然。  
其实白保险难免心虚，他从遇到甄白起开始知道，天外有天，人外有人，就连他很穷这个特质，也是会被人超越的。现在他和魏有钱这种状态不足以长久维持金主和小白脸之间的关系，而且他还绿了魏有钱，但凡有点良知总会过意不去。  
于是在一个月黑风高的夜晚，他勾引了魏有钱。两个人干柴烈火地就滚了床单，白保险因为心里有事，更加百依百顺，和魏有钱情深意切，蜜里调油。  
魏有钱是个单纯的有钱人，他感觉自己玩上了恋与白白有钱人专属限量版，本来只想氪金，但是白白居然翻了自己的牌，还发了特别福利。  
和纸片人谈恋爱的感觉特开心特幸福，所以他悄悄去买了戒指，悄悄来到了他给白保险买的大别墅门口。  
   
6  
求婚对于每个人来说都是神圣而内心忐忑的时刻，魏有钱站在别墅门口，内心演练了无数遍台词，按响了门铃。  
即使他有钥匙。  
而甄白被白保险包养以后，就像只被关在家里的猫，虽然有手机有电视有网络购物，但偶尔还是会无聊得抓心挠肺，所以一听门铃响，就三步作两步冲了过去，打开门。  
白白——  
两个人异口同声地说出同样两个字，然后魏有钱头带问号但手比脑子快地抢先递上了戒指。  
他看着一脸愕然地盯着他的甄白，只觉得果然是一日不见如隔三秋，士别三日当刮目相看，就这么短一段时间不见白白，怎么就变得更加清纯、更加不做作、更加让人稀罕了呢。  
他用带着东北味儿的近标准普通话尽可能正式地说完了求婚台词，因为紧张所以语速有点快，但是没嘴瓢，可以打八十分。  
而他只得到了一句回复。  
你谁啊你。  
   
7  
短短四个字，好比一道晴空闪电砸在魏有钱高贵的土黄色头发上，砸得他有点发懵。  
他说，白白，你失忆了嘛。  
甄白说，不是，你再不走我叫保安了啊。  
魏有钱大惊，当场掏出钥匙表演了开锁，把“失忆的白白”推进家门，两个人用了一小时解开误会，得出了一个让魏有钱伤心、甄白落泪的事实。  
白保险拿着魏有钱的钱，养着甄白的人，暗地里把他们俩都绿了。  
两个人越想越气，脑子一瓦特，一个绝望的金主和一个绝望的小白脸滚了床单，试图把被绿的份给绿回来。  
此后很长一段时间，魏有钱和甄白都保持着这种关系，三个人隐秘地互相绿着对方。  
   
8  
准确来说，只有白保险被隐秘了。因为只有他不知道这个混乱的秘密。  
但白保险并不是个傻子，他每天紧张地游走在两段关系之间，虽然理性判断自己还算得心应手，两边都瞒得不错，却也不得不承认，似乎两个人的心都有些不在自己身上了。  
他当了挺长一段时间的富二代，每天体验着自己以前想象不到的有钱人的快乐。纸醉金迷的同时，对不断增长的感情生活需要与不平衡不充分的三角关系之间的矛盾也深深让他不安。  
终于有一天，这个秘密露出了冰山一角。  
白保险发现魏有钱背着他悄悄发微信哄别人。  
被惯坏了的人情绪总是收不住的，他一下就炸了，指着窝在沙发里侧向一边不让他看屏幕的魏有钱说，你背着我有人了？！  
魏有钱还是坦荡得令人扼腕。  
对，不行吗？  
白保险刚燃起的气焰一下就熄得无影无踪。他想说自己这就走，但他离开了魏有钱就没钱了，再过穷人的生活让他突然感到恐惧，而且没钱也没办法维持与甄白的关系。他这一走，离开的不止是魏有钱，还有太多太多。  
自己从来不是那个有资格先提出分手的人。  
他颓然地跌坐回沙发，低头看着桌上自己的杯子，也看不出个什么所以然。  
魏有钱看他一眼，双手捧着屏幕还亮在微信聊天界面的手机，扬长而去。  
   
9  
偌大的厅里只剩下白保险一个人，电视还放着时下最火爆的撒何两人的今夜00后脱口秀。以往魏有钱特喜欢拉着白保险看这节目，现在白保险吃下了这口安利，喂他吃安利的人却把他独自留在这里。  
这让他心里怪不是滋味的，听着电视机中传来的观众笑声也格外刺耳，没过半分钟就心下厌烦，抓起遥控器把电视给关了。  
随后他又发了会儿呆，告诉自己，这世界离了谁不能过啊，就又摆出一副吊儿郎当的样子，开着新买的跑车回到了自己的大别墅，黏乎乎地扎进了甄白怀里。  
就算魏有钱有了别人，他不是还有钱，还有甄白吗。  
起码他和甄白还算是一见钟钱，二见钟颜，日久生情。这感情应该比和魏有钱那段靠得住吧。  
但是甄白也对他不咸不淡，一边安抚着怀里的他一边心不在焉地玩着手机。  
手机，又是手机。手机就这么好玩，谈恋爱都没手机有意思吗？！  
对啊。  
甄白说。然后继续玩手机。  
白保险伤心了，伤心得忘了这段关系里自己才是金主，他突然不知道从哪里来了骨气，一把推开甄白，径直去拿了支红酒回卧室，靠在床边就开始瞎灌。  
他喝得泪眼朦胧，打开保险柜门，都是叠得整整齐齐的钞票。可是这又有什么用呢，他就着眼泪喝下最后一点酒，打通了魏有钱的电话，问他在哪里。  
   
10  
魏有钱没有掩饰嘈杂的背景音，他得意地告诉白保险，自己在MG酒吧，已经有多少人来找自己搭讪过，他从没发现自己还是个这么受欢迎的人。  
白保险又难过又生气，心里还没忍住翻了个白眼。魏有钱脸上简直刻了人傻钱多四个大字，自己居然还不明白，被别人当凯子究竟有什么可沾沾自喜的。  
被他一个人当凯子就够了。  
本着打击感情诈骗人人有责的正义之心，白保险又喝了几瓶酒，还是打了个车去MG酒吧。  
人虽然醉得迷迷糊糊的，但一进门他就把魏有钱给认了出来，踉踉跄跄走过去揪起魏有钱的衣领，话没说出口先打了个酒嗝，眼看着就要吐出来。  
魏有钱气定神闲又不失高傲的表情一下子垮成了深深的嫌弃，他撇着嘴角，把白保险扶到洗手间，好心地帮他推开隔间门。自己背过身去，说你吐吧，我不看你这么倒霉催的样子，你放心。  
背后只有一阵长久的沉默。  
白保险没有吐。  
魏有钱担心他出事，刚要回头看他是不是贴着墙壁晕下去了，就又被揪起衣领堵住了嘴。  
这个吻的味道，说实话并不怎么样，但是能看到白保险小脸潮红，双眼紧闭，睫毛还微微带点颤动。魏有钱不知怎么的，心里一动，加深了这个吻。  
他们从没有在家以外的地方做过，白保险喝了酒，有点上头，迷迷糊糊地任魏有钱扯开了的衣服，按在隔间门上胡作非为。  
酒后乱性是不是就这么回事。  
他晕乎乎的，脑子里翻来覆去只留下这么个念头，嘴上还哼哼唧唧地让魏有钱再用力点。  
魏有钱恨恨地看着眼前乱颤的那颗泪痣，心嫌体正直地满足白保险的要求。  
   
11  
感觉到魏有钱在自己的体内释放，白保险不知道哪来的勇气，闭着眼摸上魏有钱的侧脸，凑过去在他嘴角胡乱地亲着，嘟嘟囔囔让他别离开自己，别背着自己找别人。  
魏有钱看着被干得迷迷乎乎还不忘讨好自己的白保险，心里好气又好笑，他问，你是不是怕我离开你你会没钱啊。  
白保险只是摇头，继续没有章法地凑上去亲吻他。  
好不容易把白保险从身上撕下来，简单帮两人都清理干净，魏有钱带白保险回到家。  
白保险一摸到床就摊了上去，拉也拉不动，扯也扯不醒。魏有钱脾气一上来，干脆顺势压了上去，两人交叉睡到了天亮。  
   
12  
白保险醒来是因为做了一个噩梦。  
梦里他在奇幻森林迷路了，经过一株巨大的长着魏有钱的脸的花的时候，那花偏巧倒了，把  
他压得死死的。他怎么推也推不开，气得骗自己这就是个梦，一闭眼一睁眼就醒了。  
然后他真的醒了。  
白保险咬了咬牙，特瞧不起梦里的自己，但他现在也不能推开压在身上的这个人。  
他闭上眼睛，用力地咳嗽了几声，试图以这种方式把魏有钱吵醒。  
没有反应。  
他又用力地咳嗽了几声。  
然后成功地把自己咳出了惯性，又接连咳嗽了好几下。不带半点演技，没有丝毫浮夸。  
压在身上的重量消失，耳边传来魏有钱刚睡醒还带点笑意的声音。怎么了，肺炎了这是。  
白保险感到自己的耳尖可疑地泛起了微热，他勉强让自己的声音显得冷淡。你才肺炎，没事我走了。  
   
13  
你是不是还挺喜欢我的。  
魏有钱突然这么问他。  
白保险此时此刻已经不是有酒精作借口的白保险了，一听这话自然要反驳。但当他拍床而起一个滚字还没说出口的时候，魏有钱就不知道从哪里掏出了一枚钻戒，直直送到了他的眼前。  
钻石是好钻石，肉眼可见的价值不菲，闪耀着金钱的光芒。  
白保险觉得自己本应感到万分惊喜，但他现在内心很复杂。因为戒指是一对一的约定，他当然想和魏有钱互相戴上戒指，但现实中却还有个甄白。  
怎么不说话了，昨晚不是还让我别离开你吗，都忘了啊。  
魏有钱从背后搂着他，贴在他的耳边笑着问，把他的脸都笑得发烫。他心里蓦然生出了点悔意，只觉得这种关系不能再继续下去了，对谁都不好。  
于是他把所有的事原原本本告诉了魏有钱，从他们相遇开始，到遇见甄白，再到最后的昨晚，一五一十，没有半点隐瞒。  
白保险感到心中的大石头随着分秒的流逝变得越来越轻，说到最后，他终于敢看向魏有钱的脸，把最后的话也说出口。  
他说，我……我是喜欢你，但是我对不起你，我们就这么算了吧，回去我也会和甄白说的。  
他坦白真相的时候意外说得顺畅，到最后这句话却险些没有力气说完，怀抱着对自己说不尽的失落与沮丧，匆匆就想离开。  
魏有钱却一把拉住他，强行给他套上了戒指，不让他走。  
急什么，我把甄白也叫过来了。  
话音未落，白保险的脑子里只有轰的一声，和无限的空白。  
   
14  
甄白很快过来了。笑眯眯地获得道具【戒指x1】。  
白保险直到这时才知道，原来一直被蒙在鼓里的居然是自己。我以绿吻世界，世界也必报之以绿。  
但原本先挑起这个错误的就是自己，他也找不到什么理由生气，而且现在他依旧可以维持与魏有钱与甄白的感情，已经是最好的结果了。  
魏有钱说，你们都是我的翅膀。  
甄白说，这个故事告诉我们一个简单的原理，三角形是最稳定的形状。  
白保险点头，大家看第10小节，我在那么难过的时候也不忘不能醉酒驾驶，大家可以不学习我们NTR的行径，但是一定要记得开车不喝酒、喝酒不开车啊。  
   
15  
真是个具有教育意义的故事。  
   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
好的，真的圆不下去了。  
下一个脑洞有机会我一定争取编一个更圆满的大三角，  
或者还是脑洞回我的1v1狗血先虐受再虐攻吧。捶桌.gif


End file.
